


One Kiss (is all it takes)

by IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing



Series: Hyde_Chronicles [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: conman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/pseuds/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing
Summary: “Don’t you dare die on me,” Hyuk orders in a flat, frantic voice. “Not before we get to kiss, damn it.”Bin chuckles even as he can feel his consciousness slipping. “You can’t say I didn’t try.”“Try just once more. Stay alive, please,” Hyuk pleads, turning around to face him.OR,where Bin kisses his way through Team Hyde, Hyuk doesn't understand the concept of direct communication, and really, one kissand honest conversationis all it takes.





	One Kiss (is all it takes)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third installment of [Hyde Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031126) where we delve into Binnie's story this time! Hope you enjoy~

Bin knew exactly what he was doing here, but he was finding it hard to actually go through with it. He raised his hand for the twenty-third time to knock on the door, and for the twenty-third time, he let it drop to his side.

Sighing in frustration, he raked a hand through his pastel purple hair, and then squared his shoulders. He needed to do this, he knew, and it would be best if he got it out of his system asap.

With newfound resolve, Bin brought up his hand again, and this time managed to knock on the door. Two firm raps, two seconds of silence, before the voice within beckoned him inside. Sucking in a shaky breath, Bin walked into Ken’s workroom.

No matter how many times he’d been inside, he couldn’t help but be fascinated by the number of computers crunching information in Ken’s den. The electronics congested the room, all beeping and flashing at lightning speed. Bin, whose stomach had been roiling uneasily for the past couple of days, found it oddly calming.

“Hi Bean~,” Ken grinned, looking up from where he was perched on the floor, taking apart a… something. “What brings you to my humble abode?”

“Hi hyung,” Bin said nervously, wiping his hands on the thighs of his jeans. “Just wondering if you were awake at this hour.”

“Is that why you were pacing outside my office for the last 15 minutes?” Ken asked, exchanging his screwdriver for a tweezer. “I was watching the CCTV,” he answered before Bin could ask, pointing to the tablet he had half-hidden under his plushie pillow.

“Well, you see, I…umm, I—uh,” Bin dissolved into nervous laughter, losing his courage. “Do you mind if I sit here?” he asked, pointing to the sole chair in the room.

“Of course not,” Ken said gently, eyes flashing with concern when he looked at Bin. “Do you want something to eat? Or drink?” Bin shook his head. “Ok then, do you mind if I continue working for a while?”

“What are you working on?” Bin asked, curious despite himself.

As Ken launched into a ramble about how he was trying to integrate a projectile bio-tracker with Ravi’s latest gun without compromising the aim, Bin calmed himself down, nodding attentively whenever the other man happened to look at him.

This is why he was here. Because he cared about Ken. Because Ken had instinctively understood from the beginning how nervous Bin got sometimes, and had helped provide distractions, buying Bin time to recover. And all that without expecting anything in return. The one time Bin tried thanking him, Ken had distracted him with a tale of the world’s fastest rollercoasters. And then they had gone out to mess with slot machines in a casino for fun, and that had been that.

For all that and more, Bin was grateful. And that was why he needed to speak up.

“Hyung?” he asked in a small voice, keeping his eyes pointed to the tips of his perfectly tied shoes. “I-I need to tell you something. And-umm, you-you just listen, okay?”

“Sure thing, Binnie,” Ken said, discarding his tools and turning to face Bin fully.

“I couldn’t sleep last Wednesday, and so I went to the den to eat the leftover pizza,” he began. “A-nd as I was eating, I decided to roam around for a bit.” A pause, only broken by the whirring of Ken’s dehumidifier. “I was about to enter Ravi’s workroom when I heard noises coming from the Library. Like things falling and hitting the ground, so I decided to investigate. And the door was open, otherwise I would have knocked for sure!” he said, eyes flashing up to catch Ken’s nod. “So I looked in, and uh, hyung I don’t know how to say this…,” he trailed off, scratching his bicep nervously.

“You saw N and Leo,” Ken completed in a soft voice, looking straight at Bin. “Wednesday, 3:30. You saw them shagging, didn’t you?”

Bin felt all the air in his lungs leave his body as he nodded, still looking down. When he dared to look up at Ken, he looked remarkably unphased.

“You-you knew?” Bin asked, connecting the dots.

Ken smiled wryly. “Nothing in the base goes around without me knowing,” he tilted his head towards the tablet. “Well, unless I don’t want to know about it, that is.”

“And you’re okay with it? With him sleeping around?” Bin asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

“You’re so sweet, Binnie,” Ken giggled. “We steal things from people, sometimes murder them, and occasionally blow up buildings, but _this_ is where you draw the line? Wait, is this why you’ve been giving the two of them the evil eye for the past few days?”

It was true. Bin had been unnecessarily snappy with both Leo and N for the past few days, choosing to either glare at them or make passive aggressive comments under his breath when he was being addressed.

“I was just worried about you, okay?” Bin burst out, hating that he could feel his cheeks heating up. “I saw them together, and my first thought was for you. Why are you taking this so lightly that your boyfriend is sleeping behind your back with our unit leader?”

“It’s not behind my back if I know about it, is it?” Ken sobered up, standing up and stepping towards Bin slowly.

“And you’re okay with it? Bin asked, watching Ken make his timid approach.

“Look, we’ve all known each other since the academy days, and they both have my permission or blessing or whatever,” he said flippantly, leaning down to cup Bin’s neck with his hands. “I am extremely flattered that you were so worried about me, but you don’t need to be.”

Bin deflated, hanging his head, and let himself be dragged into a hug. He was notorious for avoiding skinship with the team, so Ken couldn’t help but feel warm that Bin was allowing this.

But all too soon, Bin was pushing him back and getting to his feet.

“Well, I guess I’m going to head out now,” he yawned, wearied out. Ken waved cutely at him, leaning down to study one of his computer screens.

“Binnie,” Ken called when he was almost at the door. “If you ever want to get with any of us or whatever, all you need to do is ask. We’re quite liberal around here, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Why are you suddenly saying that?” he asked, leaning against the wall.

“Ravi mentioned about your kissing thing,” Ken shrugged. “He looked troubled, so I wheedled it out of him,” Ken quickly backtracked, catching the betrayed look on Bin’s face. “He mentioned that you had a thing where you had to kiss someone before heading out to the field, some kind of good luck charm or something. But he’s ace and he doesn’t know how to tell you that.” Ken smiled, and Bin felt himself flushing again. “So, I’m saying you can kiss the rest of us if you want. _Or more._ ”

Bin wanted to just _disappear_. Never would he have expected to have this conversation, and especially not with Ken, of all people. But it was true, he did have a pre-mission ritual. A lucky charm, like Ken had said. Back during the academy training, Gongchan had been the recipient (and enthusiastic participant) of his kisses, but when he’d been assigned to different teams, he’s had to improvise.

Joining Hyde, Ravi had been his target, given that they had joined at the same time, and the two of them still felt a bit like outsiders to the dynamics the other three had built up. But Ravi being ace… that changed things. Making a mental note to talk out boundaries with Ravi first thing the next morning, Bin pushed off the wall and stood to his full height. Angling his face to his most alluring angle, he teased, “What about you, hyung? Would you kiss me if I asked?”

Ken’s reaction was immediate, leaving his computer to crowd Bin against the wall and pepper his face with sloppy, wet kisses. Bin giggled, trying to push off Ken’s insistent grip around his shoulders, and that’s how N found them when he walked into the workroom, a bowl of cereal and a bottle of milk in his hands.

“I thought I heard noises,” he said, eyes studying the duo’s loose embrace and flushed, smiling faces. “I brought sustenance for you, Ken,” he said, offering the bowl. “I didn’t know you were up, Bin.”

Ken exchanged a quick – mischievous – look with Bin before nudging him forward.

“I’m actually about to go to sleep,” Bin said, walking towards the leader and crowding into his space. “Good night,” he breathed, placing a semi-chaste kiss against N’s lips (to be fair, he did swipe at N’s lips with his tongue) before making his exit.

From the corridor, he heard the sound of the bowl of cereal hitting the ground and shattering. Which was immediately followed by Ken’s indignant squawk of creating messes in his workroom, and Bin couldn’t help but dissolve into laughter when Leo’s sleep-mussed head popped out of his room at the commotion. Amicably patting the confused Leo’s shoulder, Bin went to his own room. He locked the door and flopped onto his mattress, happy and ready for sleep.

 

-

 

The next weekend, before they all head out on their latest mission, decked out in ski suits and snow gear – apt apparel for the unforgiving Siberian winter – Bin pulls down Leo’s face mask, barely giving him a second to react, before fusing their mouths together.

Ravi makes a surprised, alarmed noise that only makes Bin want to giggle, but he focuses on the feel of Leo’s balm-greased lips against his and the grip of Leo’s hand on his waist instead. The dazed look on Leo’s face when they pull apart is comical, so much so that Ken bursts into laughter as he hands them their modified goggles.

N clearing his throat brings them all back to the mission at hand. As Bin turns to look at him, he feels lighter, lighter than he has felt in a while.

 

-

 

It’s been two years of Bin learning the taste of the lips of his teammates, and mapping the terrain of their bodies with his hands and eyes and lips. He doesn’t hesitate any more when he craves affection.

He cuddles with N on the days when he feels his nerves fraying, their leader’s husky voice and naturally sweet smell calming him more easily than any of the medications he’d tried over the years.

Leo, with his intense eyes and wandering hands and mint-tinged lips, keeps him company on the nights leading up to their mission, entwining their bodies again and again as they walk through their mission plan and figure out contingencies.

He only seeks out Ken on his worst of days, when his snappy comments and aversion to being comforted keeps everyone else away. Ken seeks him out and welcomes him with the warmest of hugs and kisses that taste of the candies and sodas he never can seem to stay away from. In the face of his affections, Bin can’t help but melt into him, muffling his worries into the dip of Ken’s collarbone.

Even Ravi, who, it turns out, is ace but not averse to cuddling, captures Bin in backhugs at the most random moments and blows raspberries on his shoulder before giggling and running away.

It’s been two years of Bin satiating his need to touch and be touched, because he’s not as good with words as he could be, but that’s okay because his teammates understand anyway.

Bin is happy, even. (He dares to hope)

And then, Han Sanghyuk walks in. With his boyish charm and crinkly smile and legs that Bin can’t help but to stare at, and Bin _wants_.

He wants so much. But Hyuk denies him, refuses to even let him touch.

Don’t get him wrong, they’ve become fast friends, as game buddies and resident troublemakers. But they could be having the chummiest of conversations, and at the moment Bin would reach out to touch him, be it to punch at his shoulder or squeeze his hand, Hyuk would move away, his smile never faltering.

And Bin can’t figure out why. Hyuk is perfectly fine with being babied by N and Ken, and Bin has seen him bodily remove Ravi from his workshop on three occasions at least. But when it comes to Bin, Hyuk avoids physical contact with him like the plague.

Which puts a damper on their friendship or partnership or whatever it was. Increasingly they keep on getting paired up for missions, and Bin is more than tired of sprinting away to find someone else to smooch with right before he needs to leave the base.

He wants to know but he is afraid to know too. So, in the end he blackmails Ravi – soft-hearted, gullible Ravi – into asking Hyuk. Hyuk distracts Ravi with jokes and refuses to speak a word to Bin for the next two weeks.

So, Bin is left wondering in the quiet of his mind, and resigned to grabbing one of the others for a good luck kiss before he has to take to field. It goes on for days and months till one day they have to do a recon when it’s just him, Hyuk and Ravi in the base. 

Ravi is down with the flu and frantic trying to keep up with Ken’s rapid fire instructions over the phone on how to treat his precious babies – computers. So, Bin decides to forego kissing just this once. It’s a simple enough job after all, what could go wrong?

 

-

 

Turns out, a lot of things could go wrong.

For once, the art piece they were to steal had gained a new squad of guards since their last sweep, and then Hyuk’s wire snaps as they are climbing out through the roof, triggering the alarm. On instinct, Bin hauls Hyuk to himself and curls around him so that Bin is the one facing the ground when the guards starts firing at them. Hyuk takes out a good number of them with his handgun, no longer worried about remaining unseen, but he is unable to stop the stray bullet from burrowing through the gap in Bin’s Kevlar and planting into his left ribcage.

Bin can’t help his painful gasp as they reach the roof and Hyuk has to half-support him as they scale down the building and into their getaway van. Once inside, Bin collapses on the floor, intent on getting his vest off and just breathing, as Hyuk peels away, shouting at Ravi that he’s been hit.

“It got my lung, I think,”, Bin muses, feeling his side with trembling fingers even as Hyuk starts cursing over the radio.

“Don’t you dare die on me,” Hyuk orders in a flat, frantic voice. “Not before we get to kiss, damn it.”

Bin chuckles even as he can feel his consciousness slipping. “You can’t say I didn’t try.”

“Try just once more. Stay alive, please,” Hyuk pleads, turning around to face him.

“Pretty,” Bin says, succumbing to the insistent darkness, ready to rest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bin gains consciousness in one of M.A.Z.E’s facilities.

Even with his eyes closed, he can smell the signature sanitizer odour of the facility and feel the cast around his chest. And… is someone holding his hand?

Cracking an eye open, Bin indeed finds himself in a hospital room, arm connected to three different drips and hand held by—

“Leo?” he croaks out.

“Hey,” Leo greets, from where he had been holding a book with his other hand. “You’re awake.”

“Weren’t you and Ken on a romantic getaway in the Caribbean?”

“That was 5 days ago, and we came as soon as we heard,” he continued, getting up to fetch Bin some water.

“Is that the serum?” Bin asks, narrowing his eyes at one of the drips.

“Yea,” Leo said with distaste, giving the bag the stink eye. “To help you heal faster. Another one of them is a stabilizer to counteract the pain from the serum, and the third is for nutrients.”

“Cool,” Bin replies, gratefully accepting the offered bottle of water. “Where are we? And the others? How come none of you got me flowers?”

Leo taps the side of his head gently before sitting down and crossing his legs. “We’re in the Seoul facility. You were flown in alongside Ravi and Hyuk on Monday, and Ken and I got here on Tuesday morning after wiping down the last base.” As if anticipating Bin’s next question, Leo continues, “They’re all setting up our new base in Sinsadong. “You should be good to go by tonight, so get some more rest.”

“Right after I say hi to Ken hyung,” Bin teases, finding the CCTV camera in the corner of his room – which he knows Ken is monitoring – and waving cheerfully.

“Brat,” Leo says with affection, patting his hand, and Bin falls asleep like that, hand still loosely in Leo’s.

 

-

 

When they enter the new base, N greets them with store-bought cookies and coffee from Starbucks, like one of those mothers from the American sitcoms they all pretended to not watch.“It’s the thought that counts,” N says self-importantly, enveloping Bin into a side-hug and pressing a kiss against his forehead. “I think I heard Hyukkie get up a while back,” he says, being extremely unsubtle as he shoves Bin towards Hyuk’s room.

Bin rolls his eyes goodnaturedly but makes his way to their grifter’s room, pausing right outside. A sense of acute déjà vu washes over him as he raises his hand to knock on Hyuk’s door.

He’s nervous without really knowing why, but knocking on Ken’s workshop so long ago had only brought him joy, so he decides to take this chance too. Bin knocks once, twice, thrice on Hyuk’s door before twisting the door knob and making his way in.

Hyuk, who had been in the process of toweling his shower-damp hair, looks up at his entrance and his eyes widen, as if he’s faced with a ghost. They stare at each other for two heartbeats, before Bin decides to smile at him, nice and easy.

The effect is immediate. Hyuk seems to break out of whatever spell he had fallen under, and leaps at Bin, crowding him against the door. And then, he tilts his head to the right and fits his mouth right over Bin’s, trapping him in a kiss. Bin blinks, unable to quite process what is going on. He stands motionless, still processing, as Hyuk pulls back, looking puzzled at his less than stellar reaction.

“Wait,” he tells Hyuk before the other man has a chance to apologize or run away or do anything stupid. And then Bin blinks again, trying to orient himself. “Let’s sit?” he suggests, pointing towards Hyuk’s bed.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” he begins, after they have spent a good couple of minutes sitting on Hyuk’s bed and stealing glances at each other like adolescents. “But you kissed me.”

“I did,” Hyuk says, with a small but hesitant nod.

“I have been trying to kiss you for the better part of the last year, and you have rejected every one of my advances,” Bin continues. “And now, only when I suffer a near-death experience, do _you_ kiss _me_.” The accusation in his voice only barely covers his confused hurt.

“I did tell you that you need to try just one more time,” Hyuk mutters in an undertone, hanging his head in an attempt to hide his spreading blush.

“Why?” Bin asks, staring in fascination at Hyuk’s reddening ears.

“Because I like you too?” Hyuk replies, his voice going a full octave higher.

“Huh,” Bin says, too tired to feel rightfully affronted. “I’m too tired to care right now, but let’s talk more when I’m awake.”

“You can sleep here,” Hyuk says, pushing Bin down into his bed and covering him with his blanket. “I’m going to be doing mostly secondary research today, and I’d feel better if you’re nearby.”

“Fair enough,” Bin says, snuggling into Hyuk’s pillow and breathing in his smell. The last thing he feels is Hyuk’s lips pressing against his cheekbone.

 

-

 

When he awakens, it is almost evening. 5:30 PM, Hyuk’s clock informs him.

“Welcome back to the land of living, my sweet Bean,” a voice singsongs, and Bin shifts his eyes to the bottom of the bed, to find Ken beaming at him, Bin’s legs cradled in his lap.

“Hey hyung,” Bin greets, stretching himself awake and wincing when he pulls at his bandage. Ken tuts at him, before leaning forward to slip his arm under Bin’s shirt and caressing over the bandage.

“I’d ask how you feel, but you look like shit,” Ken continues, entwining his other hand with Bin’s.

“Just what I needed to hear today,” Bin rolls his eyes. “Where’s Hyuk?”

“Running an errand with Ravi,” Ken says, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Has that miserable emotional mess of a boy confessed his feelings for you?”

“We didn’t go much beyond an introductory kiss before I fell asleep,” Bin says, tugging at Ken’s hand, gesturing for his help to sit up. “It was nice though, and – wait a minute, what feelings for me? What do you know?”

Ken opens his mouth to speak, but it’s Hyuk’s voice from the doorway that answers him. “My feelings for you. Of the romantic kind,” Hyuk says, stepping into the room.

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Ken says, ruffling Bin’s hair and then Hyuk’s before making his exit. “Just remember, Bin is still healing. Try and refrain from physical exertion.”

“Come sit,” Bin pats the end of Hyuk’s bed, once they are both done blushing over Ken’s insinuation.

“At first I was wary of your intentions, wanting to be close to me,” Hyuk begins, not meeting Bin’s eyes. “You were close to N and Ken, physically I mean. And it took me a couple of months to understand the team’s relationship dynamics.”

“And now?” Bin asks, cutting off Hyuk’s ramble, feeling it edging towards hysteria.

“I want you. But all to myself. And that isn’t fair to you, or the others,” Hyuk continued.

“It isn’t, but don’t you think you should have asked for a second opinion? My opinion, I mean?”Bin questions, flattening his lips and accentuating his dimples.

“Would you do it? Go exclusive with me?” Hyuk asks, staring distractedly at Bin’s dimple.

“How about we have a trial period for a while? And figure things out?” Bin suggests, smiling when Hyuk nods at him. “Let’s begin with you kissing me again?”

Hyuk breathes out a chuckle, shifting closer till their knees knock together, and then he brings up his – slightly trembling – hands to cradle Bin’s face. He leans forward slowly, far too slowly, so Bin wraps an impatient hand around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. When he feels Hyuk’s eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, Bin smiles into the kiss, pulling him closer just a little bit more.

 

-

 

It’s been a year since he and Hyuk started being partners or whatever. They’ve had a lot of fights in the interim, mostly caused by a lack of direct communication (and yet they never learn), but they’ve had a lot of fun too, together and with the others.

Bin still kisses the others before heading out to the field, kisses whoever really happens to be closest to him, knowing that every one of them would accept his kisses without qualms. But at the end of each mission, and almost each day really, it’s Hyuk’s bed he falls asleep in, lulled by the whistling snores Hyuk refuses to believe he makes, and surrounded by the warmth and affection of his love.

Life, despite the daily dangers they face, is so sweet, Bin can’t help but bodily cringe sometimes. _Disgusting_ , Bin thinks, as he hangs off Leo’s shoulder at their team meeting and Hyuk blows him a kiss across the table. _But he won’t have it any other way._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!
> 
> Also, shout-out to [Jen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity) who kindly suffered through my run-on sentences and helped me shape this story <3


End file.
